Of Spiders and Teddy Bears
by Rhapsody in Pink
Summary: Weasley Chronicles Presents-Of Spiders and Teddy Bears, recorded by the great scholar Scott Weasley, son of Bill The story of the destruction of Fred's toy broom and Ron's fear of achranoids. Remember to R


Weasley Chronicles Presents; Of Spiders and Teddies- Recorded by the Weasley scholar Scott in the year 2022 ****

Weasley Chronicles Presents; Of Spiders and Teddies- Recorded by the Weasley scholar Scott in the year 2022

*

Fred and George Weasley both received toy broomsticks for their fifth birthday. Contrary to all their former behaviors, the twins cherished their sticks, lovingly polishing them, and never experimented on them once. Fred was especially fond of his broomstick and for a little while he would stay out of mischief as long as his broom was with him. The peacefulness the Weasley household enjoyed was short-lived. It lasted a month.

Fred and George found it hard to keep out of mischief for any long amount of time and so it was only to be expected when George sneaked into Bill's room to take a few materials for a prank in the making. Ginny had been particularly trying that day and neither of the twins enjoyed the lack of attention. In later years they would have loved it but at the time Fred wanted his Wet Start Filibuster Fireworks (borrowed from Charlie) appreciated and George wished his genius to be admired. So young Virginia was not viewed in the best light on one _fateful _day.

* * *

Fred was upset. Mum was not looking on his creative works with appropriate awe. Noooo, she was taking care of little Ginnypooh who seemed to have a smudge on her nose that wouldn't come off. So Fred decided to pay a visit to the shrine known as Charlie and Bill's Bedroom. Capitol letters. He could see Bill and Charlie practicing quidditch through the open window and had just finished gathering his materials when seven-year-old Percy came to the doorway. 

"What are you doing in here? I'm going to tell Mum. You aren't allowed in here. Hey! Hey, where do you think you're going. I'm older than you so I can tell you what to do. Come back here!"

"That isn't a very sporting remark." Fred slammed and locked his door in Percy's face, who scowling went looking for the two older brothers. 

Meanwhile Fred had assembled his kiddie's cauldron and was dropping in what ever he had taken haphazardly. Luckily for his mother he had decided that the potion didn't need to be boiled. After stirring the ingredients vigorously, Fred poured the lumpy brew into a mug. Creeping out of his room, he carefully poured it into Ginny's sippy cup, which had formerly been Ron's. The whole family was assembled for the midday meal when Ron threw a temper tantrum.

"Waaahhhh, Ginny can't have my cup! It's my cup. It's m-m-mine!"

"Hush Ron! Your to big for a baby cup. You're almost four now.'

"Don't wanna be four. Want my zippy cup!"

"Dear, is it possible he is going through a begin-life crisis?" Mr. Weasley was looking up from a letter he had been sent by his cousin Henry who had just switched from being a clerk at the Ministry of Magic to a ghoul hunter. Apparently it fulfilled him more than filling out papers though heaven knows why he would want to rid houses of ghosts.

"He is just in denial, it will go away. Here Ron, you may have Ginny's cup and Ginny will use her bottle."

_Uh, oh..._thought Fred as Ron gulped down the mixture.

"Mummy that tasted funny," started Ron when he suddenly sprouted blue feathers. His ears began to grow and soon he looked like a Dumbo who had been attacked by a feather duster.

"_Mummy_," wailed Ron as his legs began to force him to hop around the kitchen like a frog. "Make me stop, Daddy. Make me stop." 

"Oh, dear, oh dear," stuttered Mrs. Weasley. Ginny began to cry and the kitchen was soon noisy and feather filled. 

_"Fred, George_, would you mind telling me who did this?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I didn't do it, Dad. Honest." said George.

"Fred?" The addressee looked around the kitchen guiltily and wound up looking back at his Dad. "Oh you mean me?"

"FRED!"

"Well, I mightta had something to do with it...," 

"He took stuff from Bill and Charlie's room. I saw him." said Percy helpfully. 

"You _what_?" yelled Bill from the other side of the room. 

"I might have borrowed some junk from the back of your closet but it wasn't _for_ Ron." admitted Fred. 

"We'll talk about this later when Ron is back to normal."

* * *

Ron was escorted home from the wizard emergency room in s drugged sleep. He was none too pleased to hear who had made the muck. In fact...

"I hate you!" Ron yelled. He grabbed Fred's broomstick and when he was done it was in splinters. Impressive for a little tyke.

"What have you done?" gasped Fred in horrified voice.

"Humph," said Ron in a triumphant voice as he hugged his bedraggled bear in his arms. And so Fred lost his temper and turned Ron's teddy bear into a giant spider. It was his first show of magic. Fred was vaaarrry, vaaarrry pleased with himself. Ron screeched and dropped it on the ground where it waddled away. And so, young Ron acquired his intense aversion to spiders. Thank you and good night.

****

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. As does the basic plot which can be found in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. In the American hard cover copy it is located on page 155, in chapter 9; The Writing on the Wall. As I do not own every version I cannot guarantee the place in _your_ book. Cheers!


End file.
